haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Belladère
]] Belladère, part of Las Cahobas Arrondissement, is a cityship located within Centre Department in Haiti. A population of 78,770 residents, comprised mainly of young boys, form the largest segment of the population. The town contains three sub-divisions, Mathe-Renthe, Riaribes, and Roy-Sec. History Of its former name Vella-Dera, without doubt, of Spanish origin, Belladère, the new name of the commune is only a phonetic distortion of the first. The date of foundation of the city goes back to the beginning of the 20th century, that is to say in 1910 and that of its elevation to the rank of commune was August 1948. The commune of Belladère has a district and three (3) communal sections. By its geographical position, it is a border town. Its relief varies according to whether one finds oneself in town or in communal sections. Apart from the district of Baptiste which is fresh, the climate of the municipality of Belladère is considered normal. The inhabitants are called Belladerois. In 1998, the population of the municipality was 50,349 inhabitants, in the year 2004, it reached more than 56,000 inhabitants. For an area equal to 315.9 km2, its density was evaluated at 159 inhabitants / km2. If not for former Haiti President Durmasais Estime, the city of Belladère would not probably exist now. Estime was instrumental in forming the city in 1948, when it became an established city in the Las Cahobas Arrondissement. Economy Economy In Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the municipality is very poorly equipped. It has only one hotel, two restaurants and a marketing cooperative. Farmers in Belladère raise coffee, beans, root nuts, and produce in rich and well-irrigated soil. The cityship has a healthy export market, which serves Elias Piña, who relies heavily on Belladère for its fresh products. The city's market is actually popular the residents, who are into Belladère's agricultural goods such as coffee, fruits and groundnuts. When it comes to fertile lands, Belladère has a lot to offer. Its fertile land allows its farmers to grow crops and harvest quality agriculture produce. Infrastructure Former Haiti President Dumarsais Estime established Belladère in 1948, its name is coined from a Spanish word meaning "to guard" or "to post". The city itself has Spanish roots. Considered the crème de la crème of the Central Plateau, its bewitching beauty and proximity to the Dominican-Republic make it an advantageous place for its export market. Elias Piñas, also known as Comendador, is the border-crossing city of the Dominican Republic, over which Haitian day-laborers travel to seek jobs. Transportation means used to cross over include jitney buses, donkey trains, and agriculture export trucks. Transportation Belladère's physical infrastructure is weak. Roads are in terrible condition, and restrict the flow of commerce within and around the commune. The section of road between Belladère and neighboring Las Cahobas is barely drivable. The tread on driver vehicles wears out quickly, provoking constant complaining over the deplorable condition of the roads. Education For twenty years, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the municipality by a school zone office with a zone inspector as responsible. Concerning schools, one kindergarten and several primary schools, nine public and numerous private were listed. At secondary level there are only two schools, one public and one private. Belladère only has a vocational training center, it does not have a literacy center, nor a university, nor other higher schools. Health This commune has an office representing the Ministry of Public Health and Population that was not working at the time of the inventory. A hospital, three dispensaries (two public and one community) and two clinics form the health institutions of the municipality. The staff of these establishments is composed of three doctors, two dentists, three nurses, ten auxiliaries (graduates and trainees), two laboratory technicians and health assistants. Communication The municipality has 34 telephone lines of which only four (4) operate in the form of cabins. The postal office exists only by name; belligerents are forced to go to Elias Pinas (Dominican Republic) to send their mail out and use the goodwill of some people or public drivers to send their mail in other municipalities (within the country). The press in all its forms is nonexistent in the commune. Culture Organizations In the field of politics and other organizations, the municipality is not well equipped. It does not have representatives of political parties, but has two grassroots organizations, one women's group, a cooperative and one NGO. Religion Belladère's population is predominately Catholic. Its Christian adherents honor the city's patron saint, St. Notre Dame de Lourdes, with a feast day held annually on February 11th. gret.jpg|Greetings from Belladère Hopital de la Nativite in Belladère.jpg|Hopital de la Nativite in Belladère pic_929.jpg|Protect and serve Haiti Belladere National Airport.jpg|Haiti Belladere National Airport Maxresdefault.jpg|smile Hqdefault.jpg|Young Belladère man 66.jpg Nouveau Lycee National Charlemagne Peralte de Belladere, Centre Haiti.jpg|Nouveau Lycee National Charlemagne Peralte de Belladère, Centre, Haiti Place Publique.jpg|Place Publique pic_78.jpg Coffee nursery in Belladere, Haiti.jpg|Coffee nursery ----